Seth and Charlize on the set A Million ways to die in the West
by mibvws
Summary: This is my first fanfic... its a short sex scene between Seth MacFarlane and Charlize Theron... I wrote it a few hours ago, so it's probably not the best thing i have ever written also i am from germany, so there could be a lot of mistakes in there... but i hope you enjoy anyways! please try it out ;)


„Seth do you have time, right now?" Charlize asks him, while everyone else is packing up and leaving.

Seth walks to her: „Yeah, sure. What is it?"

She smiles and Seth doesn't understand what she trys to tell him. He thought she might have something to say about the last shot they did, but why would she smile like that?

„Would it be okay if we go to your trailer?" She says, still smiling.

He is still wondering, but getting nervous at the same time. What could be so important that she has to talk with him in his trailer? Everybody had left, they could've talked about everything at where they stood right now.

„Yeah, why not?" he agrees, trying to look like he only wants to be nice. But he isn't just trying to be nice. His shaking hands tell him that the idea of them being alone was kinda good, but also really really scary.

„But she has a boyfriend, so why worry anyway?" He thinks, but that doesn't calm himself down as much as he wanted it too.

They walk together, talking about the movie, the next scenes that are coming up and how Seth is doing with his acting. It is dark and Seth looked up to the stars almost the whole way, but still watching the ground so he wouldn't fall.

They arrive at Seth's trailer, still wearing their movie cloth. They went in. It isn't that big. A little kitchen, a little bathroom and a huge Bed at the one end. Opposite of the kitchen is a table and a few seats. On the table is a closed laptop and next to it some notes.

„Why is your trailer so small?" Charlize asked.

Seth sits down on his Bed, because it is the most comfortable place to sit: „I…I don't need more. Or I don't deserve more, i forgot" He smirked.

Charlize walks to Seth with a smile on her face: „I think you deserve a palace." Seth smiled and gets really scared at the same time, because Charlize stands in front of him now. He trys to play cool: „Definitly not. It's…It's like i'm making vacation right now." He smiled again.

„With all that work you do?" Charlize says, getting on her knees in front of Seth. Now he was sure, that what he thought is going to happen, is really gonna come true. He acts like he doesn't know that she was playing around on his pants: „It's not…It's not that much, you know."

She opens his pants and pulls them down. She starts kissing on his shorts and feels how something big is approaching.

She takes off her shirt and bra and puts her legs next to Seth on each side. She levitates her still wiith jeans covered Vagina over his dick and kisses him. He was really nervous, first looking around, then closing his eyes. She takes his hands and put them on her tits, making him even more nervous. He still trys to sound cool: „I…I take the Palace, too." He laughs, but then gets more serious: „Is it really okay that we do this? You…you have a boyfriend, you know." His hands leave her Boobs and land next to him, grabbing into the matress.

She rolls her Eyes: „have you never done something like this before? You are a producer of so many shows and one movie, now two. You never slept with an actress before?"

Seth raises his eyebrows: „Well, ye-yeah of..of course. But not with one that…that had a boyfriend."

Charlize pushes Seth so he falls on the bed: „Are you gonna chicken out? Well, guess what, I won't let ya!"

She gets out of the bed, pulls her pants and underpants down and crawls on to the bed again. Her Vagina is touching his dick through his underpants. He closes his eyes and She kisses him again. She crawls down and rips his shorts down. Seth unbuttons his shirt and Charlize starts licking his dick, while kneading his balls with her one hand and his dick with the other. Seth moaned and Charlize started to blow him, the other hand joining the ball-kneading action. She starts off slowly, getting faster and faster. She holds his dick with her hands and gets wet herself. She can feel her pussy juice running down her legs. His moans are getting louder and he finally cums. She didn't realize it and got all the sperm down her throat, almost coughing some out. She puts her right hand in front of her mouth, so everything stays in. Seth looks at all that and smiles a little bit. She swollows down the rest and Seth notices that her vagina is dropping white juice. He smirkes: „Your… eh… your Vagina is leaking." She looks nerved, then crawls up to Seth and kisses him: „I feel like making out with a pubescent nerd. I love it." Seth laughes a bit. Charlize gets in position and pushes Seth's penis slowly into her Vagina: „Wow. It's big!"

Seth smiles: „That's what the pubescent nerd likes to hear."

She gets up and down and Seth helps. They start really slow, but its enough for her. She screams and moans really loud.

He grabs her Boobs, which makes her yelp. She doesn't have much strengh anymore so she only goes forth and back with her hip and Seth still catapults her up.

She screams really loud and her Vagina starts to hurt, but She likes it: „It hurts. So much! Go on, It feels so good!" She lays down and they kiss, which gives both a boost and they go on it with full strengh again. They take another round and change position. Seth crawls up and fucks her really hard. He puts her legs into his arms and pushes as fast and hard as he can. She screams louder and louder and he is almost at the end. She is almost fnished, too: „faster, faster! I am cumming, i am cumming!" Seth stops and Charlize is out of breath. She breathes really loud and he just lets go off her legs, which bounce on the bed, making Charlize yelp because of the pain.

He puts on his Shorts and sits down next to her: „I…I just shot a full load at your can!" He tries to smile, but falls on his back.

After 30 minutes she can finally breath normal again: „That was fantastic! But I really have to go now!" She kisses him and picks up her cloth. He clothes his eyes and sleeps.


End file.
